IPA phoneme \ɔː\
In Received Pronunciation, the IPA phonetic symbol /ɔː/ corresponds to the vowel sound in words like "north", "force", and "thought". Additionally, many people pronounce "sure" as /ʃɔːr/ instead of the more traditional See IPA phoneme /ʊə/. In General American this phoneme is heard in "north", "force", "thought", and also "cloth" (the latter is pronounced /ɒ/ in Received Pronunciation). In Received Pronunciation /ɔːr/ is pronounced ɔː unless it is followed by a vowel, i.e. when the spelling has an "r", it is normally silent unless it is followed by a vowel. In General American the "r" in /ɔːr/ is always pronounced. There are places in the United Kingdom where /ɔːr/ is pronounced ɔːr, and places in North America where /r/ is silent. Common words Some common words containing /ɔː/ include the following: * with "oa": abroad - broad * with "ough": ought - thought :past tense and past participle: bought - brought - fought - sought - thought * with "a": water; * with "al": almost - already - alter - always - chalk - false - salt (also /sɒlt/ ) - talk - walk * with "all": ball - call - fall - hall - mall - small - wall * with "aw": dawn - flaw - hawk - jaw - law - lawn - raw - saw - shawl - thaw - yawn * with "au": auction - August - author - autumn - cause - clause - daughter - fault - launch :past tense and past participle: caught - taught /ɔːr/ See Decoding exercises: "orV" and "orrV" Some common words containing /ɔːr/ include the following (note that the /r/ is silent in Received Pronunciation, unless it is followed by a vowel) * with "or": afford - born - cork - door - floor - fork - horse - lord - more - nor - or - pork - score - short - store - storm - story - sword * with "oar": boar - board - oar - roar - soar * with "our": court - four - pour * with "ar": quarter - war - warm - warn * with "awer": drawer Homophones *All accents: bored - board; clause - claws; or - oar - ore; pause - paws; warn - worn; *Only in non-rhotic accents: court - caught; source - sauce; stork - stalk. *your /'jɔːr' jʊər jər / - you're /'jɔːr' jʊər jər / *What is the difference between a cat and a comma? :A cat has its claws at the end of its paws and a comma has its pause at the end of its clause. Respellings *aussumhttps://twitter.com/hashtag/aussum instead of awesome Anticipated pronunciation difficulties depending on L1 Spanish Some Spanish speakers may, at first, have difficulty distinguishing between the vowel sound in "north" and that of /ɒ/, as in "not". It is not uncommon to hear them pronouncing or . See also Decoding exercises: "au" § Spanish L1. References See also *Pronunciation exercises: /ɒ/ vs /ɔː/ *Pronunciation exercises: /əʊ/ vs /ɔː/ *Pronunciation exercises: /ɒrV/ vs /ɔːrV/ Vowel /o2/ o2